Wardrobe Malfunction
by cyke93
Summary: Gene, Phineas, and their clothes.. updated !


Wardrobe Malfunction 

Rating: PG

Author's Note: Last fall, I found myself falling in love with "A Separate Peace" even though I read it back in high school, but seeing the TV movie for it stirred my interest. I found my old copy of the book and reread it and watched the movie over again as well. This is my favorite book and this story is about one of the main things of the book, friendship (between Phineas and Gene). This would take place in the middle of the book, after Phineas returns and him and Gene really bond as friends, taking into account a couple of other things from the book such as Phineas always wearing Gene's clothes.

Summary: Gene and Phineas with their special arrangement concerning their clothes.

Feedback: Sure, be kind.

Great I'm going to be late for class. I looked like a fool tearing my room up, searching for my pants. I completely lost track of the time and now here I am, pants-less. Phineas was on his side of the room. He was sitting down at his desk reading a book for English class.

"You sure you haven't seen it?"

"There's a million pairs in here, just pick one."

Picking one up and bringing it to my nose, "No thanks, I really need to get some laundry done here. Remind me later when we study?"

"Where's the maid when you need her?"

"Oh not that again."

"I don't see what the big deal is, they're just pants. You either have your black ones or khaki's, they all look the same."

"This one is special."

"What's so special about it?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh that's it you have to tell me now." Finny sat up in attention.

"It's my lucky pants."

"Lucky?"

"I had a math test before and I really didn't know what I was doing, but anyway I actually scored pretty good. And then the next test I had, I wore the same pants and I did even better so after that.."

"Lucky pants huh?"

"Shut up, I remember it because I was flicking my pen and I dropped it. It left a faint blue mark right by the left pocket…. Like the one on your left pocket! Phineas!"

He was the most silent I've ever seen him. He ducked behind the book he was reading, afraid to show his face. Too angry to speak, I just started saying gibberish.

"Not like you don't have clothes of your own!" I opened his drawer, "look.. look at all these nicely ironed ..and what do you know .. you have clean pants... and look at all these shirts too!" Taking the one on top, I put them on, grabbed my books, and stormed out. "Oh you and you better have read your assignment!" I yelled before slamming the door.

After my classes were over, the bell toiled for dinner but I wasn't hungry. I just walked back to my room, taking the long way as to avoid people. I was sitting down on my desk doing some homework when Phineas entered. I was still a little sore at him from earlier.

"Missed you at dinner."

"I wasn't hungry. Did you get your assignment done?" I asked plainly. He put his crutches against the door and hopped over towards the shelf. He picked up his books and took a seat across from me. As we often did, I double checked Phineas' essays and fixed some grammatical errors.

"Overall not bad, I just fixed some grammatical stuff and circled some of the points you should elaborate more on."

Having sensed my annoyance at him earlier, he was very quiet and obedient. This would usually be the time for him to try to get me off course, but not tonight. I handed his paper back to him and he started to rewrite it. I went back to doing my own homework.

About 10 awkward silent minutes passed, he started to giggle. Small at first, and then got bigger. I looked up and gave him a weird look. "Are you ok?" I asked.

Trying to contain himself, "You actually have a 'lucky' pants... I mean all this time you were tearing this place up."

"Yeah, Fin a real riot." I said it in that, 'yeah you're crazy' tone. "You sure you're ok?"

"Come on, it's not funny?" And he just kept laughing and eventually I wore down and I started laughing too.

"You made me look like an idiot, running around with my head cut off."

"Not to mention you were running around half naked."

We both continued to laugh. Phineas always had a way of breaking me down, no matter how bad of a mood I was in.

"Hey Gene, I'm sorry I took you 'lucky pants'. I shouldn't take your clothes like that."

"It's ok ..after all this time I'd be more concerned if you actually wore your own clothes."

We looked each other in they eye and laughed again. "You've been taking my clothes for years, why be it for me to stop you now? Oh nice shirt by the way."

With a mischievous grin on his face, "Thanks, I knew you'd like it."

"My mom liked the color, which is why she bought it for me last Christmas!" I exclaimed throwing my pillow at him.

Epilogue:

It was late in the afternoon and Phineas and I were on our beds reading before dinner. Brinker stopped in as he usually did. "Hey guys, you want to… whoa, what happened here."

"Yeah, we've been meaning to clean this place up." Phineas said not taking his eyes off his book. I also kept my eyes on my book, half ignoring Brinker's presence.

"We implemented a new system here, clean clothes here, dirty ones over there." I said.

"That's retarded, how do you know whose is which?" Asked Brinker.

"We don't. Well, at least I don't." said Phineas.

"See Brink, Phineas bring a suitcase every year full of clothes, but he never wears it."

"Well sometimes." Phineas chimed in.

"Now all this time we've been living off my clothes but I kept running out of things to wear."

"Not a thing." Phineas said while turning the page.

"And with both of us being lazy to do laundry… the only logical thing to do was take my clothes and take Phineas', put it all over there so we have enough clothes for two people, which also gives Phineas a 50 percent chance of actually wearing his own clothes."

"Oh God, I'm dorming next to a bunch of idiots. I don't know why I'm asking this but, what about your underwear?"

"Gene maybe my best pal, but we've always had a strict underwear separation policy that's been in effect for years."

"This shirt I'm wearing may belong to Phineas, but my underwear, that is all me."

"I am actually wearing my own clothes, including my underwear. (Looking down) Wait, except the pants, thought everything but that."

"Oh my God, you two have really gone off the deep end, I don't even remember why I came here in the first place. Next thing you know, you'll be out there looking for that stupid beaver with Leper." Brinker said while exiting our room.

"Wonder what's up with Brinker?" I asked.

"I have no clue." Phineas said as he was turning the page.

Note: I went back and fixed a couple of errors here and there. I actually wrote this almost a year ago and read through it quickly before publishing. I also forgot to mention that in this setting, I made Gene and Phineas roommates (presumably since Freshmen year)


End file.
